Conveying devices, such as those which are used for moving objects between different stations in a factory, usually comprise a conveying track in the form of a belt or a chain. The conveying tracks can be recessed in a trench with vertical side surfaces. Alternatively, they can be located on the horizontal upper surfaces of the trench or arranged in some other way. The objects to be conveyed are arranged slidably in relation to the conveying tracks, either directly or via supporting means, which are also known as pallets.
A pallet is conveyed along the conveying device, which comprises different work stations. The conveying device may be adapted to different environments. In some cases, the conveying device is located in a clean environment, where e.g. an object is assembled from pre-fabricated parts and where no machining is performed. In such environments, the specifications for the conveyor track and the pallets can be less demanding. The conveyor chain may be a plain plastic chain and the pallet may be provided with plastic glide plates. The conveyor chain and/or pallet may also be of other types intended for a clean environment.
When the conveying device is situated in a tough environment, e.g. where machining is performed on the objects carried by the pallets, or where dust, metal chips or similar is present, a higher demand is put on the conveyor chain and pallets regarding wear resistance. The conveyor chain may e.g. be provided with a steel top and may be of a type that shields of the interior of the conveyor track. The pallet may be provided with a steel slide plate. A slide plate is attached to the pallet with e.g. screws or rivets, or it may be integrated with the pallet.
Normally, the height of a conveyor chain depends on the type of chain. A plain plastic chain normally has a different height than a chain provided with a steel top or a metal chain. Thus, the pallets to be used with a specific chain must be special for that chain. Another possibility is to adapt the height of the guide rails to the specific combination. There are thus a number of different conveyor chains and pallet types to choose between, and the choice must be made in advance, depending on the requirements.
For some industries with different types of production, e.g. with production in both clean and tough environment, this means that a number of different pallets are needed to be able to support all types of conveyor chains. This is both uneconomical and requires extra storage space. There is thus room for improvements.